Under the Night Sky
by xLovedxbutxLostx
Summary: I call first MugenXOC! Anyway, Hajaki has a small crush on Mugen, and, she telles him over dinner. My first fic, please don't hurt me if it's THAT bad...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Samurai Champloo, I just own Hajaki, although, I wish I owned more than her… anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Cool azure optics peered into the night sky. A luminous orb hung low in the indigo sky. Stars sparkled brightly as the female gazed upon them. Why she was awake at this hour is a mystery.

Turning her gaze to the house the others where the others were sleeping peacefully. A gentle breeze toyed with her midnight blue bangs (Like Sesshy-samas!) bangs. Ebony colored locks spilled over her shoulder like a waterfall of black. A smile crept up upon her full pink lips, still gazing upon the sleeping trio. However, she kept her gaze fixed on a particular member of the trio. That member was none other than Mugen.

Standing up slowly, her knee length kimono, blue in color, did little to protect her slender legs from the cool night air. Bandages peeked above the V-neck kimono. . Her slender arms were covered in bandages up to her elbow, as were her legs, stopping just inches above her ankle. Raven colored locks flowed down her back in a simple ponytail, ending just inches past her petite waistline.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Optics narrowed sever so slightly, she reached for her daggers, tucked safyey under her thin blue obi sash. Turning around quickly, daggers in hands, and struck her fighting stance. The shadow examined the dagger that was inches away from his chest with on flick of his thin wrist. Then, the figure stepped into the dim lighting, and reveling itself. With a sigh of frustration and relief, she dropped her fighting stance.

'Jesus! Mugen, you bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that!' She hissed softly, placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. Mugen just stood there, giving her his famous blank stare.

'Damn Hajaki! Watch it with those daggers will ya?' He returned, looking at the females' daggers. 'Why are you up this late anyway?' A obnoxious yawn left his lips, as he stretched his full length.

'I should be asking the same of you.' Hajaki replied, raising an insolent eyebrow.

'I was hungry, and since _you_ have the money.' He trailed off, reaching her left bosom, which was where the money was hidden. She took a step back, eyebrow still raised.

'How could you be hungry? You just ate!'

'Yeah, an hour or two ago.' He explained attempting to reach again. Hajaki simply looked at his hand, and pushed it away with her slender finger.

'Nice try. But, seeing as I'm starving, and I'm not going to let you go unaccompanied with the money. I'll go with you/.' She said, pulling the money from her kimono.

Mugen sighed, not having the will to argue. Shaking his head, he placed his hand on the small of her back, he gave her a little push foreword. 'Lead the way.'

A blush crept up to her cheeks, when Mugen's hand touched her back. 'Fine by me.' She muttered, slowly picking up her pace.

Well. What did y'all think! Please R&R! Peace out- Snoopy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Samurai Champloo, I just own Hajaki, although, I wish I owned more than her… anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Cool azure optics peered into the night sky. A luminous orb hung low in the indigo sky. Stars sparkled brightly as the female gazed upon them. Why she was awake at this hour is a mystery.

Turning her gaze to the house the others where the others were sleeping peacefully. A gentle breeze toyed with her midnight blue bangs (Like Sesshy-samas!) bangs. Ebony colored locks spilled over her shoulder like a waterfall of black. A smile crept up upon her full pink lips, still gazing upon the sleeping trio. However, she kept her gaze fixed on a particular member of the trio. That member was none other than Mugen.

Standing up slowly, her knee length kimono, blue in color, did little to protect her slender legs from the cool night air. Bandages peeked above the V-neck kimono. . Her slender arms were covered in bandages up to her elbow, as were her legs, stopping just inches above her ankle. Raven colored locks flowed down her back in a simple ponytail, ending just inches past her petite waistline.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Optics narrowed sever so slightly, she reached for her daggers, tucked safyey under her thin blue obi sash. Turning around quickly, daggers in hands, and struck her fighting stance. The shadow examined the dagger that was inches away from his chest with on flick of his thin wrist. Then, the figure stepped into the dim lighting, and reveling itself. With a sigh of frustration and relief, she dropped her fighting stance.

'Jesus! Mugen, you bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that!' She hissed softly, placing her hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down. Mugen just stood there, giving her his famous blank stare.

'Damn Hajaki! Watch it with those daggers will ya?' He returned, looking at the females' daggers. 'Why are you up this late anyway?' A obnoxious yawn left his lips, as he stretched his full length.

'I should be asking the same of you.' Hajaki replied, raising an insolent eyebrow.

'I was hungry, and since _you_ have the money.' He trailed off, reaching her left bosom, which was where the money was hidden. She took a step back, eyebrow still raised.

'How could you be hungry? You just ate!'

'Yeah, an hour or two ago.' He explained attempting to reach again. Hajaki simply looked at his hand, and pushed it away with her slender finger.

'Nice try. But, seeing as I'm starving, and I'm not going to let you go unaccompanied with the money. I'll go with you/.' She said, pulling the money from her kimono.

Mugen sighed, not having the will to argue. Shaking his head, he placed his hand on the small of her back, he gave her a little push foreword. 'Lead the way.'

A blush crept up to her cheeks, when Mugen's hand touched her back. 'Fine by me.' She muttered, slowly picking up her pace.

Well. What did y'all think! Please R&R! Peace out- Snoopy

Chapter 2

After Hajaki finished her meal, and Mugen finished his abnormally large meal, Hajaki threw enough money on the table to cover both meals, and stood up. She was rather impressed, actually. Mugen didn't act like a jerk, and they had a conversation with out insulting each other. Hajaki smiled, walking outside. The breeze felt good on her bare legs,

'So, can I have my money back now?' Mugen asked, watching Hajaki twirl around.

'Nope. I still don't trust you.' She said, looking up at the night sky. A sigh emitted from Mugen's lips, as he looked at the radiant girl next to him.

'Well, when will you trust me?'

'Hmm…when hell freezes over twice, or pigs fly. Take your pick.'

Mugen chuckled faintly. 'You're a regular comedian, ya know that?' His smile faded, as he looked up at the stars as well. 'So, I heard you and Fuu talking the other day.'

Hajaki's optics widened upon hearing these words..

'Yep. So, you really think I'm a cute idiot?'

Hajaki blushed slightly. 'Maybe…' She said with a smirk. Mugen shook his head, and placed his callused hands on her petite waist. Her body tensed up when he did so, but relaxed shortly after.

Hajaki chuckled, leaning against his chest. Mugen smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Soon, Hajaki felt Mugen's lips on her collarbone. Slowly, he made his way up to her lips.

Hajaki gasped, as Mugen's lips touched hers. Taking advantage of this moment, he quickly slipped his tongue in and began to search for her tongue.

After making out, Mugen sigh happily, resting his chin on her head.

'Do you trust me now?' He questioned her.

'You wish.' She said with a smirk. _ I can't believe all this happened under the night sky._

The End! So, tell me what y'all think of it. I know this is short, but I promise that my next fic will be longer! Btw, sorry to end it so abruptly, but I'm suffering from horrible writers block at the moment. But never fear! I shall be back with another fic! Peace Out- Snoopy


End file.
